The Second Death
by Nabakza
Summary: The Doctor finds a way back to Rose, but is he too late to save her?  10th Doctor/Rose  AU Reunion-ish


_So I was smack in the middle of reading over part of my other story when this popped into my head, and I just had to get it out. So, here it goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

There was nothing more she could do. She'd known that from the moment her feet had touched the sand on that beach. This was the place that she had died, all those years ago, and this was where she would die again. It was fitting, really, if you thought about it. The only life she had ever wanted to live had ended here, and now so would this life that she had been forced into.

So when the alien aimed its gun at her brother, screaming in righteous fury, she thought nothing of throwing herself in front of it. She watched as the ray of oncoming death hit her square in the chest, and as the world faded to darkness, she could have sworn that she had heard the grinding engines of her beloved TARDIS behind her brother's screams.

* * *

The idea had struck him in the middle of the night. He'd woken up from a dream, and for the first time it wasn't about any of the deaths he had caused, or the people he's lost. Instead it was an idea. The blinding light, the grinding metal, the salty air. All he had to do was put them all together in one spot. He was sure of it. He rushed to the controls, hoping beyond hope that his genius brain was 100 percent correct, and plugged in the information. The beeping response, along with the hum of excitement was enough to make his hearts explode from happiness as the ship lurched onward. The Doctor was going to get his Rose.

* * *

There were people and aliens and guns. Blasts and bangs and screams. At first he wasn't sure it had worked, that the TARDIS had taken him to the wrong place again. But no, behind all of the bloodshed was the desolate scenery of Bad Wolf Bay. He froze, realizing that this was where Rose had stood when they had said their unfinished goodbyes, only to be brought back to the present by the sounds of death and despair. Obviously these humans needed his help, and so help he did. Soon all of the alien force had surrendered, gotten back on their ships and sullenly left. After watching the retreating crafts disappear into the clouds, The Doctor closed his eyes and mourned. There had been so much death, if only he had gotten there quicker.

His eyes snapped open, he was there for Rose. What if she had been hurt? He scanned the surroundings and his stomach dropped. A young boy, blonde, no more than twenty years old was wailing, clinging to the hand of a fallen woman. And surrounding the two were familiar faces from his past. The balding head and tailored suit of Pete Tyler, resting his hand on the shoulders of his hysterically sobbing wife.

Jackie had flung herself on the dead woman, screaming, calling for the girl to come back to her. To wake up.

The blonde boy shifted, giving The Doctor a view of Mickey Smith, crying silent tears and kneeling beside the body of Rose Tyler.

* * *

The world stopped turning, the sounds stopped sounding, all of the colors bled together. Rose, his Rose. She was dead. She couldn't be dead. He had come back for her.

He stumbled forward, falling to his knees between the boy and Mickey. He didn't notice the sounds of shock coming form his old acquaintances. He didn't notice when Jackie Tyler stopped sobbing and started screaming at him, punching him. He didn't even look up as Pete and the blonde boy pulled her away and held her back. Nor did he listen to Mickey's questions. All he saw, all he noticed and cared about was the dead woman before him.

So when Rose Tyler's body started to glow with golden light, he was the first to see it. When she started to gasp for breath, he was the first to hear it. When both of her hearts started to beat like base drums, he was the first to feel it. And when she sat up like a shot, swearing like a drunken sailor, he was the first to wrap his arms around her and sob from the sheer impossibility of it all.

* * *

**Soooo, yup. Done. Now I'll go back and continue work on my other story. Hope you liked this one. it was rather fun to write. If you wouldn't mind, go to** _www . freerice . com_ **and win some food for the starving children around the world. And reviews are always nice.**


End file.
